1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a universal ski holding device for fixedly and positively mounting a conventional snow ski via its binding.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a universal ski holding device for fixedly and positively mounting a ski via its binding to allow inverted disposition of the ski's major bottom surface or base uppermost for maintenance and "tuning", for disposition of a lateral edge of the ski uppermost for maintenance and tuning by rotation 90 degrees in one direction, and for disposition of the opposite lateral edge of the ski uppermost for maintenance and tuning by rotation 90 degrees in the opposite direction.